The Unclean Beast
by Wham Bam Alakazam
Summary: What are the consequences of the Yondaime’s deal with the devil? How will it turn out for poor Naruto and will he honour the power of semi-divine sacrifice. X-over with demigod. Rating is just in case. Please Read
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What are the consequences of the Yondaime's deal with the devil? How will it turn out for poor Naruto and will he honour the power of semi-divine sacrifice. X-over with demigod

Legal disclaimer: I don't own any of the following ideas, themes, characters etc...

"Hokage-sama! Morino-san is here and he says it's important" the secretary said bowing to the blonde haired hokage, tripping over herself in awe of the strongest ninja in konoha. 'Phh this is going to be troublesome I can feel it' the hokage thought channelling the attitude of the Nara clan "send him in quickly I need to get back to kushina she's gonna kill me if I'm late".

A tall man with a bandana wrapped neatly across his head walked in, he bowed before the hokage respectfully before announcing the reason for his interruption. "Hokage-sama, we have found something with the prisoner coming in from the hidden rain village, I think you need to see this."

He took out a black book from his trench coat, the book was torn and ragged at the spine but somehow was still whole. '**Use us' **the book seemed to say, trying to dominate the Yondaime. **'You will need us, we can sense misery and despair making its way over to your pathetic village'**.

"Ibiki-san, what the hell is that thing? And why have you brought it here?" he demanded.

"Well we're not sure exactly and that's the problem it keeps whispering messages of power to anyone who approaches it, from what we sense it seems to be trying to convince someone to release a prisoner contained inside."

"What makes things worse is that we didn't manage to get any information from the individual who owned it, he died from a severe infection – one we've never seen before, and even Tsunade-hime couldn't combat it".

This was perhaps the biggest surprise after all a talking book is one thing but Tsunade, the greatest medic alive, hadn't been able to cure it ,diseases should be baby play to a medic of her calibre.

_Crash!_ An ANBU agent made his way past the doors flinging them open "Hokage-sama, scouts have reported a great monstrosity heading in this direction; it's destroying everything in its way. Danzou is demanding action before it's too late".

'Best take care of this problem first' thought Minato. "Give me the book I'll deal with it later for now I'll just seal it in this piece of paper while Ibiki handed over the book. "Now what's this about a monstrosity? "The hokage demanded of the scout.

'Minato if you don't get here soon I'm gonna castrate you, you ungrateful son of a bitch.'"Come on push" said a medic-nin in white clothing surrounded by nurses soothing the soon to be mother. "I am pushing what does it looks like I'm doing! "

"Am I too late?" a blonde head said sticking in the room. He was answered with a shirt pull which sent him tumbling inside "no you got here just in time"; the med-nin said "now you go tell her to push". "AHHH! I swear to god minato the only thing you're getting pleasure from anymore is your hand" screeched the pregnant woman."Come on baby, you can do it" comforted minato lovingly.

(later)

"WAHHH!" a wail was released from the new born baby. "Would you look at that Kushina, we have a son!" sniffed the Yondaime. ..."Kushina..." the hokage started to worry due to the lack of response from his usually energetic wife.

"Don't worry hokage-sama she's just sleeping the birth took a lot out of her" the medic-nin said trying to console Minato.

"Have you decided on a name yet?"Asked the medic-nin

"yeah, we decided on Naruto in memory of Kushina's grandfather".

"Hokage-sama! The beast is only a day away from our village. What should we do?" A nervous ninja announced to the hokage. "Just get Sarutobi-sama and Jiraiya-sensei to my office pronto."

'What a Long weekend' thought Minato 'at least Naruto's birth went without a problem'. 'How on earth am I going to combat a seventy foot monster which heals within seconds?' sighed Minato.

'**Use us! We can deal with that dirty beast, just release us! We swear to serve konoha and its ruler.' **The thought penetrated the Yondaime's mind ensnaring him. He reached out to the seal, with the intent of releasing the book, when it was snatched by a white blur. "Interrupting are we?" Jiraiya asked smiling and standing next to the Sandaime.

"Thank god you're here Sensei, I need a way to kill the beast without using the shiki fuin, I can't leave Naruto without a father" pleaded the Yondaime.

"Well, all three of us can think of a problem soon enough" Jiraiya told Minato.

"I already have found a way, just give me that piece of paper and that's an order from your hokage" demanded the blonde.

"Ooo touchy, what's in there anyway?" asked Jiraiya handing over the seal, staring with curiosity at it. Minato didn't answer but instead bit on his thumb and smeared some on the paper. The book dropped on the table and now seemed to be screaming at all three "**Yes Use us! We beg for release, we swear to serve the ruler of Konoha till his dying breath, just drop some blood on this book!" **

The three elite ninja were rolling in pain on the floor, the book screaming in their minds. Minato managed to crawl over and smear some blood on the front cover. '**Ahhh. It is over you shall have your vessel and its power shall be incomparable. You have chosen wisely.'** The book told the Yondaime.

"What the hell did you just do?" asked Jiraiya of his student, his hand surrounding Minato's neck, his head still pounding from the screaming.

"I did what I thought was necessary, but it seems that I'll have to use the shiki fuin anyway...useless book" muttered the blonde, choking from his sensei's strength.

He dropped to the floor as Jiraiya removed his hand. "You aren't a foolish genin anymore minato. You're the Hokage, act like it. How do you know that the power promised to you isn't just a ruse to kill you?"

"I could feel its sincerity Sensei, I think it was just locked up and wanted to be free, I felt the power of its declaration- it shouldn't harm anyone from Konoha unless it serves the ruler to do so"

"Don't fret Jiraiya I also felt it and I can also remember many instances where, despite being a sannin, you also acted like a foolish genin, so do try to take your own advice" the Sandaime said behind the cloud of smoke coming from his pipe. Jiraiya just grumbled something about stupid, back-stabbing senseis, while minato sniggered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'This is it' thought Minato standing on the back of a huge toad making his way to the kyubi, one arm wrapped around a bundle of blankets.

The ninjas fighting the kyubi, seeing his figure and the giant figure of gamabunta, were spurned on and started unleashing a multitude of elemental dragons, rockets and the like at the 'unstoppable' force in front of them.

'I hope you can forgive me son, for what I am doing is surely the worst of sins, I just hope Jiraiya and Kushina raise you properly' thought the yellow flash, finishing the seals to the shiki fuin "SEAL" shouted the Hokage, a blue stream of chakra flowed out of him and formed a portal, out of which a colossal river of pure black chakra came rushing at the kyubi.

Surprisingly another stream of chakra seemed to emanate from Naruto this one also being black but significantly smaller than the other. Both chakras wrapped round the Kyubi in a vortex and slowly began to draw out red chakra.

The effect was instantly seen as all the ninja techniques started to affect the kyubi and the damage didn't fade away."The beast isn't healing!" exclaimed an anxious ninja "Let's finish it off".

The kyubi having both its chakra being sucked out and its physical body attacked seemed to be dying; the ninja spurned on began to spew out even more techniques in righteous justice for their fallen comrades.

The black chakra pulsing with the kyubi's chakra suddenly shot to Naruto and surrounded his skin, before slowly being absorbed into him. 'Good luck my son, I fear you shall need it' thought Minato as the now smaller black chakra shot to him...

The Sandaime moved across the battlefield which was now still, the huge army of ninja still in disbelief over the defeat of the kyubi. "**Wahhh!"** a demoniac wail pierced the silence.

Sarutobi quickly moved to where Naruto laid, he covered up a look of disgust and revulsion as he covered the infant. 'No one can now about this, they would only blame it even more'.

"Jiraiya" Shouted the aged man "get over here now!" "Sensei did Minato seal the kyubi?"

"yes but there's a slight complication..."Jiraiya having only now noticed the bundle quickly moved to take the bundle from the Sandaime but stopped as the old man shook his head. "prepare yourself for what you're going to see it isn't anything I think you've ever seen before"

"come on sensei what could be so bad the kyubi is gone and with it the possibility of the destruction of the village" however he stopped suddenly as the Sandaime uncovered the infant, if it could still be called that.

Naruto was more of a beast than child, the most noticeable differences being that his skeleton was now on the outside and covered orange skin which seemed to be rotting and healing constantly with pools of green forming around wounds. His teeth dripped with acidic saliva and his entire body was covered in sharp spikes. He also seemed to be crawling more naturally than a baby would seem to almost as if he had 4 legs rather than 2.

"This can't be Naruto" pleaded Jiraiya desperate to see his godson in his healthy human state "That isn't even human"

"I fear this is the consequence Naruto must pay for Minato's moment of foolishness, I fear this is the unstoppable power that, that cursed book predicted."

"Kushina won't take this well... Her husband is dead and his legacy has been corrupted and tarnished, "Jiraiya said with worry "let me take him sensei, I can raise him outside of Konoha, where he won't be gaped at. And more importantly where he won't reap destruction"

"...Haven't you heard yet Jiraiya – Kushina passed away earlier this morning, there was a complication with her death. A disease of sorts, similar to the one found among the dead of the caravan which came from hidden rain village last month."

"but Tsunade was here..." "I was told Tsunade tried to cure it but it was caught too late and the disease was too powerful... I'm sorry you had to hear it in this way. I'll leave you with Naruto now, come to my office after you've dealt with her death, You know just as well as I do that what you're proposing is preposterous, we need you as a spymaster you can't be weighed down by an infant. We'll figure something out

". The Sandaime left Naruto with Jiraiya and quickly disappeared from the battle scene with a whirl of leaves.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto taking in a most peculiar sight as Naruto managed to break of one of his ribs and started to gnaw at it as if it were some kind of demonic chew toy.

Jiraiya watched in fascination as a new rib grew from where the old one had been snapped off 'there's no way on earth the villagers are going to be able to handle Naruto especially not after the kyubi. I need to take Naruto away from here –I'm the only one he has left after sensei' the sannin thought as he quickly decided to take his godson elsewhere. 'First we need to see Tsunade-Hime' He thought as he covered up Naruto who was lying in his arms.

By this time Jiraiya began to wonder about how Naruto's covers were still intact when it was clear to see his body was covered in acidic poison that was constantly warring with his innate healing, It was a miracle that Naruto wasn't constantly screaming in pain.

Naruto, as if realising he was at the centre of attention, began to roar softly, Jiraiya looked at him with surprise thinking dimly that it should be no surprise Naruto didn't even have human vocal chords. Moving across the battlefield Jiraiya was suddenly startled as he dropped the bundle in his haste, only to get another shock as Naruto came into his sight swinging by his white hair from atop of his head.

'Little gaki seems to have a natural mastery of balance and acrobatics' he pondered as Naruto had by now made his way to Jiraiya's torso managing to dodge Jiraiya's attempts to catch him.

Kakashi looked on in surprise as the perverted sannin seemed to be having trouble with a black blur moving devilishly quickly around his body. "Jiraiya-sama, need any help?" he inquired snickering as Jiraiya turned redder and redder with embarrassment.

Jiraiya grunted with achievement as he finally caught Naruto, only to appreciate just how bad this could be if Kakashi couldn't deal with Minato death. "Kakashi-kun have you heard, the kyubi has defeated"

"What exactly happened Jiraiya, all we saw was the kyubi suddenly turn mortal?" Kakashi was clearly desperate for answers. His sensei had just disappeared from the battle field within moments of the kyubi's destruction. "Minato-kun sacrificed himself and his child for the sake of the village, we owe our lives entirely to him and his courage" answered Jiraiya deciding a small lie was easier than trying to explain how, despite Naruto containing the Kyubi, he was not the Kyubi itself. Especially with Naruto in the form he was then.

Jiraiya blinked as all he saw was a whirl of leaves signifying Kakashi's abrupt departure, 'Whew! Awkward moment avoided' Jiraiya thought as he moved faster with Naruto who was now hidden deep within Jiraiya's vest.

"Tsunade-hime you've got to see this" Jiraiya shouted bursting into the hospital via the window making way at once for his old partner "NO Jiraiya for the last time I won't look at your""It isn't that Tsunade, I swear, It's deadly serious and needs to be discussed in private" Jiraiya looked around the room nervously as everyone had stopped what they were doing to see the remaining loyal sannin talk.

"It had better be serious Jiraiya or I swear to God..." Tsunade said, trailing off at the end and accentuating her statement by waving her fist at Jiraiya. Jiraiya quickly put up a privacy jutsu around the empty room they had just entered, preventing any of those more curious onlookers from listening in.

"Well..." Tsunade was tapping her foot impatiently staring at Jiraiya for a reason they had moved away from her needing patients. Jiraiya just took out Naruto and watched his old team mates face for some kind of reaction. Tsunade did not realise that the creature in front of her had once been Naruto so instead of further examining it: "what the hell is that thing?" Jiraiya scratched the back of his head in response before telling her of Minato's deal.

"And this is the result" he finished. Tsunade without waiting immediately started examining Naruto before sending Jiraiya for books on large cats and dogs- she had an expertise on human anatomy not that of beasts or animals, for this she would need a lot of references.

(Later that day)

Tsunade had finished her initial analysis of Naruto and had been even more surprised than initially, Naruto was definitely weirder and more freakish on the inside than the outside. She surmised that his muscles had been augmented severely to the point where he wouldn't have trouble in wrestling an 800lb bear despite only being around 50lb.

That was another thing that piqued her interest, Naruto's bone structure had been altered severely so that not only was it on the outside but there was also many smaller bone structures around his vital organs. His bones were also several times stronger and denser than the average humans rivalling that of the Kaguya clan or even surpassing them.

From what she could gather lying in Naruto's blood and being secreted by his cells was an incredibly lethal poison which was so powerful that Naruto's own body couldn't handle it, this was the reason for his skin's appearance.

In fact it was Tsunade's theory that Naruto wouldn't be able to utilise most of his chakra being left to deal with only 10% as the other 90% and all of Kyubi's chakra are being used by his body to combat the effects of the disease.

His small claws and the fangs that draped out of his mouth were connected to glands secreting a much larger and more concentrate dose of this poison.

His vocal glands would never be able to produce human sounds- Naruto would forever more be mute!

"To put it simply Jiraiya, he's the most powerful biological weapon this world has seen. If he could somehow secrete this through the air he would be an unstoppable one man/thing army, the poison is constantly mutating and is acidic enough to dissolve steel within seconds of contact." Tsunade was never known to beat about the bush and she didn't fail to deliver on this occasion with her sharp bluntness cutting into Jiraiya's hope of a peaceful life for Naruto.

'I guess it was too much to hope to raise a normal demonic beats, no I just had to get the most powerful creature. Whoop-di-fucking-doo' thought Jiraiya with dejection.

"Tsunade-Hime I'm going to disappear for a few years with Naruto here, I'm leaving before sensei tries to stop me, please tell him I'll be nearby" he said patting the smooth skull of the curious infant "I guess this is goodbye for now" Jiraiya said jumping through the closest window.

Two thoughts ran through Tsunade's head at that moment; one, why did Jiraiya never use the door and two how on earth was she going to explain this to her sensei!

* * *

Please read and review- My first attempt to write fanfiction after years of reading it.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: What are the consequences of the Yondaime's deal with the devil? How will it turn out for poor Naruto and will he honour the power of semi-divine sacrifice. X-over with demigod

Wow never knew writing fan fiction was so long- have a newfound respect for all writers of epic length stories

To my reviewers Alone shadow dream, Fallen-Ryu and Zernach: thanks for the support

Legal disclaimer: I don't own any of the following ideas, themes, characters etc...

Now without further adieu the next chapter:

(1 year later)

"I'm coming, what's the damn problem? You interrupted my research" Jiraiya moved towards the cave running on the small lake to get there.

A demonic roar could be heard as Jiraiya moved quicker, anxious to see what the problem, when he came across the sight of a, now much larger, Naruto. Naruto had grown considerably in the past year both physically and mentally, if Jiraiya had to guess he would say that Naruto had the mental age of a five year old rather than a one year old.

Naruto had grown to about the size of a leopard, although he was a lot heavier and more muscular. His spikes, teeth and claws had also grown very noticeably whereas before those features could be passed off as natural features, there was nothing natural about the 3 7 inch claws running down from his hand nor anything about the foot long jutting spikes coming out of his back nor his 4 inch incisors.

The reason as to why Naruto had called out for Jiraiya was very apparent as Jiraiya stumbled into him lying on the floor clutching his stomach and panting. "Not again! You ate barely two hours ago, I left you a deer you pig!" Naruto seemed to chuckle at that and Jiraiya winced, although Naruto had been trying hard to create sounds that even sounded similar to that of humans it was hard to cover up the demonic tone of voice and with it the natural association with the kyubi

"Kenji get in here and tell me why the hell he's called me out of my research, why the hell is he hungry now he shouldn't need a meal for another 2 hours" Jiraiya shouted at apparently nothing, when suddenly a small two-legged fox melted, for no other word could be used, out of Naruto's shadow.

The fox was standing upright with his hair curved into a blue spike. It was wearing red trainers but nothing else. "He's hungry again, the deer you left him drowned in the lake trying to escape..." He trailed off, knowing Jiraiya would understand. Naruto had been forbidden from swimming as they didn't want to risk killing off all forms of life in water by teaching Naruto how to swim. No, they would much rather wait for a few years and teach him how to walk on it instead, but for now water was off limits for Naruto.

Jiraiya quickly bit his thumb and unsealed a piece of paper which contained their remaining food, he gave Naruto his portion before starting to cook his own, Naruto undisturbed at the bloodiness of the raw meat ate his slice quietly giving small pieces to Kenji.

"Naruto I need to go get some supplies from the village will you be alright with Kenji" Jiraiya asked as he finished his meal. Upon hearing Naruto's soft roar of acceptance he disappeared with a whirl of leaves.

"Sucks that you won't be able do that anytime soon" Kenji complained to Naruto having just witnessed his favourite form of transportation. The indignant look Naruto gave him, made Kenji chuckle as he deciphered the meanings behind Naruto's roaring.

"Yeah Yeah I've heard it before you could crush me in your sleep. But why would you want to kill a innocent, sweet and all round-amazing fox like me "Kenji loved to rile Naruto being one of the few that could actually get away with it. Ever since his pack had found Naruto and Jiraiya, Kenji had stuck with Naruto choosing to help out the lonely beast.

He remembered seeing Jiraiya struggling with Naruto nearby their den and couldn't help but make his presence known. In fact all the foxes had agreed that they should approach the pair even the elders, which was strange as the elders hated anything even related to humanity.

The funny thing was Jiraiya didn't even blink when Kenji walked forward and introduced himself, only asking for help with dealing with Naruto.

Due to the large demonic being currently sealed in Naruto, Kenji could actually understand what he was saying and so had taken on the unofficial role as Naruto's translator and sidekick, but more importantly his babysitter for when Jiraiya had to leave the forest.

Jiraiya had by now made it to the grocers at Konoha and was just about to pay for their supplies when he bumped into a familiar face.

"Sensei! What are you doing here? Don't you have paperwork to defeat" he asked smirking

"Actually I came here to ask about how Naruto's doing" he answered with a puff of his old pipe, choking on it when Jiraiya showed him a picture of Naruto chasing after Kenji.

"My he certainly has grown large, any bigger and he could be mistaken for a creature from the forest of Death" remarked the Hokage. He hadn't heard from Jiraiya and the only confirmation he had received for his departure was a message from Tsunade, who also decided to leave, through her slug messengers.

"Yeah and if he does I'm going to be bankrupt. He's a non-stop eating machine and makes the Akamichi clan seem weak at the stomach. He's like Minato with ramen, but He has that obsession with all food!" Jiraiya complained to his old sensei, who started smiling in remembrance of the Yondaime's eating habits.

The Sandaime asked a question which had been bothering him from the start of this mess "Do you ever think he'll be able hide his form?" Jiraiya's mood quickly went down. He had tried teaching Naruto to mould Chakra but had very little success and had been spooked out by the experience.

Rather than the blue human chakra that most people had, Naruto had black chakra. Not even the red chakra of Kyubi's. No instead he had the black chakra that Jiraiya had only seen once, coming from an omnipotent being- the shinimagi. Luckily there had barely been any chakra; Jiraiya didn't think he could handle the aura Naruto had brought along with that chakra.

"Sensei, you did read Tsunade's report didn't you?" on confirmation from the old man with a nod of his head he continued "then you know Naruto has barely any chakra, most of it being locked with _that_ chakra combating the infection" Jiraiya said looking warily around the shop.

It wouldn't do for all the villagers to realise that the Kyubi had not in fact been killed. They had only just recovered from the havoc it had caused, thankfully it was quite minimal limited to Konoha's wall and Ninja forces with most of the deaths coming from stupid genin and inexperienced chunin who had been caught up in the moment.

"If I had to give you a time I would say he should be able to form a transformation under my guidance within 7 or 8 years at minimum" Jiraiya said disappointed that he couldn't help his student's son any further.

Suddenly Kenji appeared from out of Jiraiya's shadow. Despite the smile on his face, it was clear to see he had strained himself as his shoes were now tatted and torn whereas 3 hours before they were in pristine condition. "Uhhh Jiraiya-sama, I...I kind of lost Naruto" the fox said bowing his head in shame.

The Sandaime, who had never seen a talking fox, sought out Jiraiya for answers but when he looked back at Jiraiya he had already disappeared with a whirl of leaves. Annoyed at being left behind, the hokage turned to the fox only to realise with a start that it had also disappeared.

'Jiraiya better find Naruto before someone else does' thought the hokage looking around the shop, before he too left with a whirl of leaves.

The shoppers were amazed not only had Jiraiya returned but he had brought back the fox summon how awesome his power must be they thought. Not realising that the fox wasn't Jiraiya's aide but his younger companions.

'I can't believe how weak Konoha has become in a couple of years. They still haven't sensed me yet' the immortal thought moving through the quiet forest alone which wasn't surprising as his only desire in life was to cause as much death as possible for His God, Jaishin.

Stopping suddenly he started looking around having heard the snapping of twigs. A quick rustle left Hidan looking around in confusion as despite being an S-ranked Missing Nin he couldn't identify exactly where or who was around him.

"What the hell are you" Hidan asked Naruto having caught sight of him moving through the trees. Hidan was predictably shocked having never seen anything quite like Naruto without it being summoned or the like.

"You know what it doesn't even matter Jaishin-sama needs a new sacrifice and you will do" he told Naruto unaware that Naruto could understand him.

In the time that Hidan had token out his scythe, Naruto had let loose a demonic roar which was filled with Killer Intent aimed at Hidan, but he didn't even flinch having faith in his God.

"Yes you will be a good sacrifice for Jaishin-sama indeed" Hidan said taunting Naruto. Naruto having seen Hidan brush of his killer intent was scared. No normal person should be able to do that **'This guy is on another level. Jiraiya told me most chunin would be paralysed from my weak killer intent and that was at maximum. Better find Jiraiya' **He turned to run but suddenly dropped to the forest floor dodging a huge scythe which now occupied his original position.

Realising that he wouldn't be able to run without being injured Naruto charged the man and went flying over his head as Hidan ducked. Now wielding his scythe, which had returned to him thanks to his wire; Hidan eyed Naruto up taking note of his sharp claws and spikes.

'They look painful; even if I am immortal I should avoid them...for now'. Hidan slashed at Naruto, who had once again charged him while the blonde was thinking. Naruto jumped over it and slashed at Hidan but was stunned as Hidan smashed the butt of the pole on his head.

Thankfully before Hidan could utilise the momentary relapse he was interrupted by fireball as Jiraiya dropped in from the tree tops. He had sprinted to find Naruto and was sure he wouldn't have found him had he not overheard the cocky immortal's taunting.

"Naruto, What the hell are you doing? You can't even form chakra yet and you're already taking on missing-nins. From now on you're going to be under strict 24 hour supervision" Jiraiya ranted at Naruto, ignoring the 'defeated' opponent.

Naruto however charged at Jiraiya pushing him down as a scythe just missed him.

"Keep your mind on your opponent and always make sure he's finished before turning your back" Hidan taunted.

Jiraiya picked himself up and quickly made the boar and tiger hand seals before: "Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld"

Hidan found himself being sucked in till he was neck deep in the swamp "Shit, uhh I don't suppose we could talk this out." Hidan really didn't want to be stuck in a swamp for the rest of eternity. It didn't seem pleasant.

"Who are you and what are you doing so close to Konoha?"Jiraiya questioned. There was a slight flicker and Jiraiya tensed 'how did he replace himself without using his hands.... Wait a minute that's a clone does he actually think I'll fall for that?'

Hidan unaware that Jiraiya knew he had escaped readied his scythe before throwing in circle so that not only was Jiraiya in the path but also Naruto. Whereas Jiraiya may have noticed the flicker of replacement Naruto, whose only experience with chakra or chakra techniques came from Jiraiya, didn't and that ultimately caused him get hit by the scythe.

As soon as Hidan saw that Naruto had been pierced he started to laugh "You're already doomed but you don't know it" he said before he licked his scythe, which had returned to him with a pull of the wire. He quickly made out a strange symbol on the floor before Jiraiya could stop him and stepped in.

The first indication that something had gone wrong with the ritual was the excruciating pain Hidan felt as he stepped in. Jiraiya having seen Hidan stumble and fall to the ground readied a rasengan in his right hand before running at the now down Hidan intent on finishing the fight.


End file.
